


The Angel and the Librarian

by CaptClockwork



Series: Good Omens x Reader fics [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book nerd Aziraphale, F/M, I don't know anything about how to take care of old books, Library, M/M, no betas just me and my fast fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptClockwork/pseuds/CaptClockwork
Summary: “I try to take special care with all the books here, new or old. They’ll all become old some day,” You explain, a bit shyly but no less honestly. “And I want to make sure they’re all preserved to enjoy as long as possible.”Aziraphale’s eyes shine, like you had just read him the most moving poetry.For an anonymous prompt request:"Reader works in the historical section of a library that has a copy of just the book the Angel was looking for."Reader's gender and name are not specified





	The Angel and the Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this book is super rare, I just picked something I thought Aziraphale would like to read.

You’ve only been working this job a year, but already your duties have fallen into a steady routine. It’s something that you look forward to every day when you wake up, coming in and unlocking the dusty old history section, taking little time to begin your morning rounds of care to the particularly old volumes. 

You got this job only a year or so out of college, lucky enough that the old librarian you replaced seemed to have an understanding for your passion for old text. She saw the way you handled each book like a delicate work of art, and approved of you instantly. 

Not many came to your end of the massive library, but you didn’t mind the quiet, spending time among the old tomes, enjoying pouring through the texts as you worked. It’s a privilege, to get paid to read, and you cherish the quiet time you spend hiding between the towering shelves, the silence total and complete as you work on restoring a particularly old book. 

That’s why it is so very jarring when a small, polite voice says “Erm, excuse me?” 

You jump bodily from the seat you were perched in and turn to face the voice, your heart jumping somewhere into your throat. 

“Oh!” You gasp, clutching your gloved hand to your chest. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you there!”

“So sorry to have startled you!” The man says at almost the exact same time, grabbing your elbow to help steady you. 

You laugh nervously, skin feeling pleasantly warm where his hand is still lightly touching you.

“Oh, it’s no problem. I was just lost in my work.” You remember yourself, and try to school your features into something vaguely resembling professionalism. “How can I help you, Mr…”

The man seems to remember himself as well, blinking as if to clear his thoughts. 

“Oh, yes, I’m Aziraphale, nice to meet you, my dear,” He explains politely. “I was hoping you would be able to help me find a specific book.” 

He pats the pockets of his cream colored jacket, and frowns as if looking for something. It isn’t until he reaches into the breast pocket that he seems to find what he was looking for. A folded up piece of printer paper. It looks like he printed the page directly from some awful geosites website, and complete with an ad obscuring half the text. 

“I was, ah, told by a scholar, on the internets, that you might have a first edition of _Islamic Eschatology in the Divine Comedy_ in its original Spanish.” He explains, handing you the paper as if this explains it all. 

“I’ve only ever been able to find it in English or Italian,” Aziraphale continues, dark blue eyes shining with excitement. “And everyone knows the translations are never exactly the same.”

You can’t help but break out in a very un-librarianlike grin at this, finding his enthusiasm infectious. 

“Oh, _yes_ ,” You gush, hurrying over to the row where you know it’s kept, already pulling out the key for the lockbox. “It’s a favorite of mine! I couldn’t believe the library had it when I first started working here.”

“Wonderful!” Aziraphale cries, excited that he was wrong in his assumption that you had the book. He watches you unlock the case eagerly, and seems to positively melt with happiness when he sets eyes on the text. 

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” He sighs, tearing his eyes away from the book to look back up at you. “I can tell you’ve been taking very good care of it, it looks positively brand new.”

You smile and bring it to one of the desks, gently cracking it open to the first page. 

“I try to take special care with all the books here, new or old. They’ll all become old some day,” You explain, a bit shyly but no less honestly. “And I want to make sure they’re all preserved to enjoy as long as possible.”

Aziraphale’s eyes shone, like you had just read him the most moving of poetry. 

“I quite agree.” He said softly. 

You and Aziraphale spend some time looking over the book, and you take the time to show him places where you know the English translation differs from the Spanish. You enjoy your time with him much more than you thought you would, his presence and bright smile making your quiet end of the library feel even more homey than before. 

You can tell, though, that Aziraphale seems uncomfortable, like he has something on his mind. After a short while of your discussions, he seems to finally come out with it. 

“I hope this doesn’t spoil our fun time here,” He says, voice tinged with regret. “But I was very much hoping I could convince you and the library to sell this book. I just have to have it for my collection.”

“Collection?” You can’t help but ask. 

“Oh yes! I have a rather large collection of old texts at my shop in Soho.” He explains excitedly “I mostly collect books of prophecy, but I’ve been branching out as of late into all sorts of other texts.”

You can feel your stomach flipping in excitement - and probably nerves but you do your best to push the latter aside. 

“I should be able to convince the library to sell to you.” You tell him, leaning against the desk with a playful smile. “But, you _have_ to let me see this collection of yours.”

If you thought Aziraphale was smiling before, well, now, he was positively glowing. 

“Oh, that’s wonderful! I would love to have you over!” He seems genuinely overjoyed by the prospect, practically bouncing with excitement. “How about tonight?”

You blink, a bit surprised flattered by his enthusiasm. It curls warm and pleasant in your stomach.

“I’d love that,” You tell him honestly. “I get off at 5 tonight. I could head over after that?” 

“Perfect!” He says, still glowing with excitement. “It’s a date.” 

_It’s a date? Is it a date?? Oh Lord, you hope it’s a date._

These are things you actually want to say, of course, but instead you end up just staring at his happily retreating form, mouth slightly open. 

“Oh-Okay!” You shout back lamely, but he’s already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea for something you'd like to see me write, let me know! I do private fics for folks, too, if you have a specific scenario you'd like written that you wouldn't want to share with others.
> 
> Requests are always open, feel free to drop me a prompt or a hello.
> 
> Twitter @clockwork_capt  
> Tumblr captclockwork.tumblr.com


End file.
